


Трава на песке

by silver_river



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_river/pseuds/silver_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взросление — ужасно трудная вещь. Куда легче перескочить из одного детства в другое. Фрэнсис Скотт Фицджеральд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трава на песке

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peach Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peach+Tree).



**

Сколько Дженсен себя помнит, чертовы ублюдки всегда околачиваются на раскуроченной скамейке за школой. Тусуются. Закидываются. Курят или бренчат на шестиструнной гитаре незатейливые депрессивно-топорные мотивы. Это в так называемые «мирные» дни. В остальное время компания шизанутых предпочитает проебывать занятия и цеплять проходящих мимо разнообразными тупыми и жестокими подколками, нарываясь на хорошую драку. Только вот не трогают их. Боятся, предпочитая обходить десятой дорогой.  
«Эй, Чейз? Чем занимаетесь в своем «математическом кружке»? Дрочите друг другу, сраные пидоры?»  
«Гордон, передавай привет папаше. Здорово он тебя отделал в прошлый раз».  
«Майки, у тебя еще руки до дыр не стерлись?»  
– Эй, ты?! – это уже к Дженсену, мчащемуся на следующий урок и, как назло, оказавшемуся на школьном дворе в полном одиночестве, ну, не считая, конечно, их, гребанных раздолбаев. – Какого хера пялишься?  
Дженсен сжимается и поспешно отводит взгляд от чертового Падалеки, широко развалившегося на скамейке.  
– Эй! Ты оглох, козел?  
Не реагировать. Не слушать. Это как с сумасшедшими, частенько околачивающимися на автобусных остановках. Главное – делать вид, что обращаются они не к тебе. А еще не смотреть. Не дать поймать собственный взгляд.  
– Отличник? – говорит Падалеки, улыбаясь.  
Скалится отвратительной, едкой, задевающей за живое усмешкой, от которой дико взметается из глубины злость, тут же, впрочем, придавленная малодушным страхом.  
Дженсена прошибает холодный пот, когда отбросивший сигарету в сторону Падалеки поднимается. Словно, блядь, перетекает по скамейке, продолжая ухмыляться так, будто знает что-то недоступное, тайно-постыдное, то, о чем не написано ни в одной из книг, которые так любит читать Дженсен.  
Он плотнее зажимает подмышкой тубус с чертежами и почти срывается на бег. Почти. Но не срывается. Так и идет, не вслушиваясь в звенящую позднеапрельскую тишину и не всматриваясь в высокое небо цвета лазури. Носом в землю, как обычно. Как привычно. Чертов олух. Это же надо было так задержаться. А все мистер Бэркли виноват со своим литературным кружком.  
– Подойди, – говорит Падалеки под одобрительный гогот Брэда и Стивена – извечных шестерок, искренне верующих в собственную значимость и незаменимость, – поговорим.  
Дженсен сжимает кулаки и идет дальше, не слушая раздающийся за спиной свист и громкий, до глупого обидный издевательский смех.  
– Зануда, – говорит Падалеки своим дружкам, вновь принимающимся бренчать на гитаре что-то заунывно-медленное.

**

– Дженсен, останьтесь, – мистер Смит разбирает стандартные для выпускного класса бланки контрольных, укладывая листки в ровную аккуратную стопку. Послеполуденная тишина навевает уют, а раздающиеся из распахнутых окон одобрительные крики со стороны бейсбольной площадки почему-то заставляют сердце сжаться. Будто идет на закат огромная эра. Будто меняется что-то невыносимо важное. Будто стоишь на пороге чего-то нового, а старого, оставшегося за плечами, ужасно жаль. Мама говорит, что это страх перемен, и подбадривает Дженсена очередной двойной порцией оладий с медом. Отец, иногда возникающий на совместных семейных завтраках, хмыкает сквозь зубы о нежданно-негаданно подкравшемся взрослении. Лишь Джош улыбается, хлопая по плечу, и выдает что-то о «гормональном бунте».  
Только вот самое смешное в том, что они неправы. И взросление у Дженсена проходит без сучка без задоринки. Возможно, причина кроется в том, что ему просто некогда взрослеть.  
– Мы решили организовать «Клуб взаимопомощи», – говорит мистер Смит, закончив наконец разбирать листы с контрольными, – и основная идея, даже, если позволите, Дженсен, соль заключается в том, чтобы помочь отстающим ученикам в определенной области знаний, там, где у них имеются явные проколы. Руководство школы одобрило идею. Многие ученики даже выразили согласие заниматься таким образом. То есть будет возможность не только помогать слабым, но и закреплять усвоенный материал.  
– Сэр, – вежливо говорит Дженсен, вдыхая ни с чем не сравнимый аромат поздней весны, – у меня в этом году…  
– Да, знаю, Дженсен. Вы молодец. Но подумайте только: какая это все-таки возможность для выпускных экзаменов.  
Дженсен ненавидит себя, когда кивает в ответ на просьбу преподавателя. Он ненавидит себя за идиотское неумение отказывать. Он ненавидит себя прежде всего за то, что знает поименно всех «отстающих» учеников их выпускного класса. И это чертово знание угнетает не хуже предстоящих «занятий». Привычный мир накануне взрыва, но Дженсен кивает, как китайский болванчик, не в силах сказать одно веское и предельно ясное «нет».  
Он морщится от брызнувшего в глаза солнечного света и лишь единожды бросает короткий взгляд на «скамейку». Та пустует. Лишь вездесущий теплый ветерок доносит насыщенный аромат скошенной травы с бейсбольного поля. Дженсену кажется, что в воздухе витает слабый отголосок сигаретного дыма.

**

Дженсен не спит всю ночь, ворочаясь в жарких, липнущих к телу простынях. Ему кажется, что все это – чертов сговор. Грандиозный, продуманный неизвестно кем садистский план, необходимый лишь для того, чтобы окончательно лишить его воли и какой-то по-подростковому пафосной попытки к сопротивлению. Ему удобно в своей раковине. Ему привычно прятать голову в песок. И грядущие перемены совсем не способствуют сохранению душевного равновесия.  
Лунный свет заливает комнату белыми росчерками. Из соседней комнаты раздается привычный храп Джоша и едва различимое бормотание телевизора. А Дженсен ворочается и ворочается, стараясь не думать, не вспоминать, не прокручивать в памяти слишком яркие картинки: завязанные чертовым морским узлом шнурки собственных кроссовок, изрисованные непотребными картинками учебники, прилепленные к стулу жвачки и прочую сопутствующую высокому статусу хорошего ученика-отличника ерунду.  
Странное дело. Почему-то помимо отвращения и страха, хотя они никуда и не деваются, Дженсен испытывает еще и необычное, стесняющее своей красочностью чувство, рождающееся где-то между сердцем и мочевым пузырем. Похожее на назойливую щекотку. Отчего нестерпимо хочется почесать зудящее место, прижаться теснее к сырым простыням или помочиться. Удивительно.  
В школу он плетется словно на эшафот, ощущая себя безмерно уставшим и разбитым.

**

В классе биологии царит ужасающая духота. Хотя черт с ней, с духотой. Основная причина кроется не в этом. Дженсен ерзает под насмешливым, прилипчивым взглядом одного из «отстающих» учеников, сидящем сейчас в двух шагах позади. Взгляд жжет. Выжигает, как каленое железо. Дженсен стонет мысленно, не в силах избавиться от ощущения чего-то грязного, приторно-липкого и до омерзения неприятного. Когда он оборачивается, словно невзначай, Падалеки облизывает кончик карандаша и пялится на доску. На Дженсена он не смотрит, только криво улыбается, превращая мозги в разрозненную, тяжелую кашу. Уверенности нет, но собственное параноидальное воображение уже занято вовсю, додумывая разнообразные образы-детали. Дженсен уверен, что Падалеки знает, чем занимался один из лучших учеников последние десять минут.

**

– Уравнение имеет несколько вариантов решения, – говорит Дженсен, просматривая дыру в учебнике.  
На Джареда (оказывается, его зовут Джаредом) он не смотрит. Потому что… Потому что дико мучительно, а еще почему-то больно, как если долго пялишься на огонь или электрическую лампочку.  
– Первый вариант… – собственный голос звучит настолько по-дурацки, что Дженсен морщится, в сотый раз перекладывая линейку, тетрадь и карандаш туда и обратно, лишь бы занять чем-то подрагивающие, повлажневшие от ужаса руки.  
Джаред улыбается. Этого не нужно видеть, чтобы понять. Достаточно просто услышать хриплый от сигарет или чего там еще голос:  
– Эй, – говорит Джаред, раз за разом проезжаясь этой выводящей из строя хрипотцой по оголенным нервам, – Дженсен?  
Дженсен не реагирует, только заикается вдвое чаще, принимаясь в стомиллионнотысячный раз перекладывать линейку, тетрадь и карандаш.  
– Посмотри, слышишь? – вновь говорит Джаред, тихо посмеиваясь.  
«Нет. Ни за что…»  
– Ни за что,– говорит Дженсен, тут же больно прикусывая губу.  
Смех Джареда обжигает. Чем-то странным. Неприятным и в то же время сладковатым. Чем-то, прочно ассоциирующимся с весной и небом цвета индиго.  
– Ну же.  
Дженсен замирает, с удивлением отмечая, как колотится в груди сердце, как проезжаются по позвоночнику ледяные когти, и шепчет, не в силах заткнуться или, на худой конец, вновь заговорить о логарифмических уравнениях:  
– Зачем?  
Резкий запах сигарет, травы и весны окутывает его с головой, вынуждая захрипеть от накатившей шквалом, такой знакомой щекотки.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что мне это интересно? – шепчет Джаред, задевая кожу на скуле сухими губами.  
Дженсену наплевать. Дженсену абсолютно насрать. Все, что он может сделать, – это вцепиться влажными соскальзывающими пальцами в столешницу, удерживая себя на месте лишь неимоверным усилием.  
– Повернись, – говорит Джаред.  
Приказывает. Вынуждает всем: горькой примесью сигарет, едко-кисловатым запахом пота, чертовыми сводящими с ума смешками. И Дженсен не выдерживает. У него просто не хватает сил. Глаза почему-то слезятся, перехватившее дыхание разрывает горло удушливым кольцом, напополам с горячей, жаркой волной, заливающей щеки сплошным потоком.  
Джаред смеется, приподнимая его подбородок, и плотно обхватывает дрожащие губы.  
Дженсен не слышит собственного загнанного дыхания, не чувствует лохматящих кончики волос пальцев. Все, чем он живет последние пару секунд, – горечь этого странного, противоестественно-жадного поцелуя. Нужно ли говорить, что до этого он ни с кем не целовался. Да и куда ему?  
Джаред надавливает, жмет, дожимает влажными губами и колючей щетиной на подбородке. Дженсен неумело отвечает. Слишком поспешно, слишком мокро, сглатывая раз за разом собственную и чужую горьковатую слюну. Он просто не умеет, слепо тыкаясь онемевшим языком, шумно дыша всякий раз, когда Джаред сжимает в пальцах отвороты его идеально выглаженной рубашки. От стыда хочется сдохнуть. От вкуса хочется сгореть. Но все, что он может сделать, – это ерзать сильнее на жестком стуле и хрипеть от накатывающейся огненными, тянущими, сводящими с ума приливами гигантской волны. Невесомости, охватывающей тело на сотые доли секунды. Джаред отрывается от его губ и улыбается, словно знает, ощущает весь спектр этих необычных, болезненных эмоций. Он даже не удивляется, когда Дженсен, вихрем сорвавшийся с места, вылетает из класса, позабыв к чертям собачьим линейку, тетрадь и карандаш.

**

– Педик! – голос Падалеки как всегда расслабленно-угрожающий, весь состоящий из контрастов и несовместимых оттенков.  
Дженсен замирает посреди людного, наполненного невыносимым ароматом цветущих деревьев школьного двора. Ровный мерный гул голосов. Отдаленное бренчание гитары с все тем же незатейливым мотивом.  
– Понравилось?  
Аккомпанемент из смешков наслаивается сверху, словно диковинный крем на торте.  
– Хочешь еще?  
Дженсену плевать. Дженсену хочется сдохнуть. Попасть под автобус, утонуть, выпасть из окна высотного здания. Но все, что он может себе позволить, – это стоять, опустив взгляд в припорошенный пылью и изрисованный мелками асфальт. Вон там мужчина в шляпе, а левее – покрытый желтыми цветами луг.  
«Раз».  
– Никогда и ни с кем?  
«Два».  
– Да ты, наверное, и дрочить-то толком не умеешь.  
«Три».  
– Ну же, Эклз?  
– Иди на хуй!  
«Четыре». Четкое и веское «нет», сказанное малость не в той форме, но от этого не меняющее смысла. Падалеки затыкается. Еще бы. Он не ожидает. Вон рожа растерянная до невозможности.  
– Охерел, уебок? – шипит переставший насиловать струны Брэд. – Жить надоело?  
Дженсен лишь улыбается. Легко. Непринужденно. Словно не заходится в груди сердце, словно не тянет сосущей пустотой в солнечном сплетении, словно не он смаргивает сейчас набежавшую на глаза, искрящуюся радугой пленку, как последний дурак убеждая себя, что она от ветра. Он разворачивается, оставив позади Падалеки с его тупым, неверящим выражением, Брэда, порывающегося отпиздить обнаглевшего ботаника, и меланхолично пыхтящего сигаретой Стивена.  
Мир взрывается как раз в тот момент, когда за ним захлопывается изрисованная граффити дверь кабинки туалета.

**

Высокое небо над головой кажется выцветшим. Скошенная трава продолжает благоухать невообразимо едким ароматом, а отголоски сигаретного дыма, кажется, преследуют Дженсена повсюду, будто Джаред отметил его этой полынной горечью, будто пропитал ею до краев.  
– Подожди… – его толкают к ближайшей стене, вдавливая в выщербленные нагретые на солнце кирпичи.– Да не дергайся ты!  
Он молча вертится в цепких пальцах, уворачиваясь как заведенный. Ему нет дела до этих глупостей. Ему не хочется говорить. Ему не нравится. Он мечтает лишь о том, чтобы поскорее закончить чертов семестр и свалить отсюда наконец.  
–Сильный, – говорят ему в ухо, обдавая непередаваемым сладковато-горчащим ароматом.  
– Глупый… – шепотом по онемевшим от напряжения барабанным перепонкам.  
– Ты…  
Дженсен вертится, не обращая внимания на давно сползший с плеч рюкзак, на собственную выпроставшуюся из-за пояса штанов рубашку, на полное отсутствие мыслей в тяжелой, налившейся свинцовой горечью голове. Ему хреново сейчас. Так чертовски хреново… Но все, что ему остается, – это вырываться из крепкой хватки, захлебываться знакомым, опьяняющим до одури запахом, и верить… Надеяться по-глупому, по-идиотски, что если поднажать, разбить, вырваться из удерживающих его рук – все будет по-прежнему. Привычно. Размеренно. Скучно.  
Джаред целует его в шею. Просто удерживает своим ртом, скользя широко, больно, чувствительно вдавливая зубы, отчего небо смазывается, а плывущие по нему комковатые облачка выделяются сильнее. Или он просто щурится… Дженсен всхлипывает, когда чужие руки ложатся на пряжку ремня. Так естественно, словно по-другому и быть не может. Только чертов придурок может сосаться сейчас во дворе школы с припанкованным шизиком Падалеки. Только чертов придурок может искренне наслаждаться этим. Только чертов Дженсен-придурок может забить на свои хлипкие принципы и подставляться под обжигающие огнем и твердостью движения джаредовой руки. Мир взрывается. Небо над головой снова насыщенно синего оттенка. А далекие выкрики бейсбольной команды навевают уют и небывалое спокойствие. Дженсен думает о том, как прошлой ночью трогал себя, вспоминая горчащие губы Падалеки. Он вспоминает ни с чем несравнимое ощущение полета и какой-то одухотворенной простоты своего первого в жизни поцелуя. Словно замкнулось что-то. Закоротило. Унесло из одной точки в другую, взорвавшись на губах и в сердце стремительным теплом. И он улыбается. Небу над головой, Джареду, сжавшему его так крепко, что, кажется, еще минута – и его расплющит. Разнесет в этом тяжелом сигаретном мареве.  
– Я… – говорит Джаред, вжимаясь лицом в его волосы, – ты… просто…  
Да. Это просто. Это охуенно просто, на самом-то гребаном деле. Как солнечный свет, как ветер в волосах.  
– Ты извини, ладно? – вновь говорит Джаред.  
И Дженсену невдомек, зачем говорить что-то. Зачем сотрясать этот удушливый, теплый апрельский воздух, когда все – предельно просто. Когда легко. Когда сегодня утром он увидел свое имя, выведенное на асфальте переплетением заковыристых завитушек, обрамленное в пошлое, девчачье сердечко.  
Джаред держит его. Удерживает на краю. И от этого тревожно и в то же время удивительно спокойно. По-взрослому…


End file.
